


Meant to be

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: You always hurt the ones you love-and sometimes, those you don't. A curt, sad dark tale of how some things are just destined to happen.Originally posted over at adultfanfiction.net, this is a story from yesteryear, when I was still comparably new to the fandom.





	Meant to be

_Meant to be_

It had to happen once.  
Kami knows, the two of them couldn't stand each other, never mind, how much they tried to get along.  
Something about the shorter boy just made him antsy, him being the only one who could bring his pulse from a calm sixty to a raging hundred-ten in less than two seconds.  
And he, on the other side, couldn't stop picking on the other teen, enjoing to see this one's quick temper flare in abundance, with every insult he threw at him.  
The others thought, it was some kind of love-hate, but there were no friendly feelings lost between those two.  
And the saddest part of it, they both had known, it would end like this.  
His rival had told him many times, that in one single, fatefull moment, he would destroy them both.  
He had only never dreamt it to be here, in the darkened alley behind a cheap 24/7, at 2.30a.m.

He had only stopped here on his way home for a quick coffee, and was on the way back to his car, when he bumped into his opponent. The hot liquid spilled, burning his hand, and then -everything was lost in a daze of red and hatred, and when he came to, his rival lay in a pool of his own blood, suffering several broken bones, a cracked skull, busted lips and black eyes.  
Panting in rage and fear, he had stared at the bloodied heap, that used to be an attractive seventeen years old, then at his hands.  
The knuckles were busted, the fingers coated in dark crimson, and he gave a small grunt, more of a yelp.  
His rival opened one eye, and looked at him, as a sad smile tugged at his swollen lips, before gasping with his last breath:  
"Told..ya so, Se..to..."  
And with tears running out his blue eyes, Seto Kaiba stared at the dead body of Katsuya Jounouchi, even as the howling of the sirens drew closer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Sometimes think I tend to get a little too morbid with my beloved bishies...


End file.
